


Talk Evil to Me

by Nova_Turient



Series: Scrambled (aka: Doctor and Master keep meeting in the wrong order) [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Praise Kink, Murder Kink, PWP without Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, they have weird kinks okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Turient/pseuds/Nova_Turient
Summary: The Doctor’s hero complex can turn into a very dangerous weapon...in the wrong hands. And Missy has two very skilled wrong hands.(aka: The Master has a praise kink but so does the Doctor and they have weird tastes when it comes to dirty talk anyways)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: Scrambled (aka: Doctor and Master keep meeting in the wrong order) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Talk Evil to Me

**Author's Note:**

> look mom I wrote porn.  
> Please this is my first E rated thing ever have mercy on me.

When Missy saw the Doctor tied to the mast of a sinking ship, trying to free herself by biting at the thick rope around her torso, she considered the idea of leaving her there, just to see how she would manage to get out of that one, no TARDIS or any of her pets to help her. But then again, where was the fun in letting the sea take her, especially when this regeneration, so new and...uncharted, had the potential to deliver so many surprises.

Missy saved her, of course, and didn’t even complain when, in return, she started spouting something about betrayal and leaving her alone again and trust and blah blah blah. Missy vaguely reminded her she was not supposed to know anything about her future, and got a very angry snog all teeth and grabbing hands in return. Okay, saving that one was a good call, then.

They chased away the nasty group of Sycorax that had started a slave market on Tortuga and, as far as the Doctor was concerned, they saved the day...she didn’t need to know who employed the Sycorax now...did she?

So, long story short, there they were, in the Doctor’s bedroom. The Doctor laying on her back and Missy straddling her, peeling, or rather tearing at each other clothes. It was so typical it could’ve been another regular Monday in Missy’s books.

“This reminds me of-” the Doctor gasped as Missy bit at her lobe “Skaro...”

Missy scoffed, grabbing the hem of her shirt “This is nothing like Skaro, dear.” she pulled it off and smirked at her lack of bra.

“Well, you are here…” the Doctor reached for the front of her petticoat “...saving me.” she smiled, fumbling with the buttons until she could yank the garment down Missy’s arms and expose...yet another layer of clothing, her smile fell “It kinda is.” she muttered, reaching for the laces of her bodice.

While the Doctor fought the deathly challenge that was her fashion choice, Missy was contently wiggling in her lap, enjoying the soft skin of the Doctor’s breasts under her palms “There are no Daleks, no Davros and no Clara Oswald to make you kill...”

“Do you have to remind me of that now?” the Doctor grumbled, finally freeing Missy’s chemise and pushing it down “The details of how devious and appalling your plans can be are hardly-”

Missy shoved her back on the bed, leaning in to silence her whining with a kiss. The Doctor answered instantly, burying her hands inside the other’s hair and undoing her intricate bun in the process. A curtain of curly dark hair fell in front of their faces, shielding their intense snogging from the rest of the world. Missy pulled away, relishing in the way the Doctor chased her mouth dreamily, and then started grasping at every inch of exposed skin she could find.

“Oh! Come, come, Doctor.” Missy’s piercing blue eyes travelled down the Doctor’s body and her mouth followed suit, licking at her collarbone “If I remember correctly, by the end…” her mouth brushed one peaked nipple on the way down “...you saved the girl...” the Doctor shivered and Missy planted a wet kiss on her navel “….and uncovered my clever ruse.”

Missy’s mouth stopped dead in its track when the Doctor moaned loudly above her. She snapped her head up, looking like she was inspecting a crime scene. The Doctor, dishevelled and breathless, frowned down at her.

“What?”

“You tell me.” she tilted her head, squinting “What was that?”

“Nothing-” the Doctor gulped, shifting uncomfortably “What was what?”

Missy’s mouth twisted into a wolfish grin “You liked that…” she cooed.

The Doctor shifty eyes widened “You’re going down on me am I suppose to give you nothing? I can. I can give you nothing at all, just watch me. I’ll be like stone, like a weeping angel. Let’s see how you-”

“You liked when I said you outsmarted me.” Missy continued, resting her chin right above the Doctor’s navel “Or was it the bit about saving Clara?” the Doctor gulped, looking away. Missy tilted her head, victorious “It was both, wasn’t it?”

The Doctor planted a hand on the top of her head and pushed down “Less talking more-”

“Uh-uh.” Missy sneaked out of her hold, grabbing her wrists in return and pinning them either side of her head. Looking down on her from that position was positively thrilling, especially when the Doctor, particularly this Doctor, blushed so easily “I think I just found a better thing to do with my mouth…”

As on cue, Missy grabbed a fistful of the Doctor’s hair and tilted her head back, busying her mouth with the underside of her chin and jaw. She suspected the Doctor would have complained, but was way too occupied gasping and raking her nails up and down Missy’s back to actually start talking. Good, Missy thought distantly, sneaking the fingers of her free hand under the Doctor’s pants and straight in between her wet folds.

The Doctor groaned, bucking up her hips towards her, but Missy kept the pressure of her pads light and even, the rhythm maddeningly slow. She could see frustration and need in the deep crease on the Doctor’s forehead. She smirked, kissing her chastely on the top of the head.

“So, how should the story start? Oh, I know…” Missy leaned back, releasing the grasp from the Doctor’s hair and planting the hand on her hip to pin her in place. The movements of her other hand slowly creeping to a halt “The setting is Earth, let’s say in the seventies, for old times sake?” the Doctor glared, a beautiful mix of annoyance and desire that made Missy swoon a little “You arrive unannounced in a museum. Your companion’s name is...Deborah...she’s young and naive and a bit daft, just like you like them-”

“Seriously?” the Doctor grumbled, then moaned when she forcefully pushed her hips up to Missy’s fingers. Missy weighted on her thighs with her knees and leered down once she had her trapped again.

“Hush. Mummy's talking.”

“Ugh...don’t say-” Missy teasingly pushed one finger inside her “- _that_.” the Doctor moaned, her eyes fluttering shut, her hips under Missy’s grasp bucking up.

Missy drew back her finger, kissing the Doctor's shut eyelids until they opened. Eyes positively dark and alight with desire. The Doctor’s hands crept behind her, grabbing Missy’s ass and pushing their lower bodies closer together.

“Patience, my dear.” Missy cooed, her fingers back into a slow caress against her entrance.

The Doctor opened her mouth to talk, but instead decided to bit down the protest on her lower lip, tilting her head up, offering her jaw. How thoughtful, Missy thought hazily, ignoring the offer and dipping her tongue straight into the dip of her clavicles and down, to nip at the inside of her breasts.

“Go on.” the Doctor murmured. Missy looked up to see her flushed and abandoned under her hands, and smiled wickedly.

“You are in the museum because something’s wrong with the statues. They’ve been disappearing.”

“Weeping angels…ouch!”

Missy released the nipple she just bit with a playful smile “That’s what little Deb says but you know better…” she put on her best Doctor impression “Oh, Deborah, you small brained thing, how could you be so single minded.”

“I would never say that-”

Missy bit her nipple again, a little harder this time, stealing air from her lungs “It’s an off day.” she said releasing it with a pop “And you would.” she added, licking it as a weak form of apology “So you discover that the statues that disappear are just as regularly replaced with identical copies, except the faces of the statue changes slightly.”

“Oh...easy…” the Doctor braced for another bite but Missy just stared bemused “It’s an art scam.”

Missy’s hand halted her movement between her legs “I’m afraid not.”

“Robbery?”

“Cold as ice.”

“Kidnapping?” the Doctor tried with an edge of panic.

“Hotter.” Missy prodded the pad of her middle finger inside the Doctor’s and she shivered.

“Are the statue real stone?” she gasped.

Missy leered “Oh, clever clever.” she pushed the entire finger inside her and followed it by sucking at her nipple, now red and peaked from the attention “Yes, they are.” she muttered around it.

“Someone’s turning the guests into stone.”

“Hot.” Missy curled up her finger, finding a spot that made the Doctor squirm “ _Almost_ there.”

“No- not the whole-” The Doctor gasped when Missy pushed in a second finger “Just the head...the body-”

“Oh, what would someone do with a headless human body?”

The Doctor frowned down at her “You’re turning them into Cybermen...again?” she sounded a little disappointed, but with a quick stroke Missy corrected that, and she went back to arch into her and moan wantonly.

“Who said anything about me?”

“Of course it’s you. Overcomplicated plan, useless flair-” Missy flicked her tongue on the nipple she neglected till now and the Doctor’s voice turned into honey “Only to get my attention…”

Missy leaned back, gazing down at the mess she just made of the Doctor, completely abandoned to bliss. The Doctor was always so beautiful, but when she was laying there, cheek reddened and chest covered in bite marks...well that was just stunning. It would’ve been a pity not to enjoy something like this, Missy decided her unselfishness ended there. She gracefully settled on her thigh, moving her skirts aside and started grinding down, smiling at how the Doctor’s hands instantly flew to her thighs to guide her into a faster rhythm. Not a fan of taking things slow, this one.

“Well now, seems like you won again.” Missy singsonged, her fingers following the increasing rhythm of the grind of her hips.

“Won?” the Doctor breathed.

“Of course…”

“How did I win?” the Doctor groaned eagerly.

“Does it matter?”

“And the humans. I-”

“You saved them.”

“No one dies?”

“No one…” Missy ground a little harder against her thigh, twisting the fingers upwards at the same time “dies…”

The Doctor moaned, hips bucking to meet her hand, head thrashing left and right. It did really something to her, didn’t it? Missy started plunging her fingers faster, listening delighted to the squelching sound of the Doctor growing wetter and wetter around her.

“And...you?” the Doctor managed in between gasps.

“I’m at your mercy.” Missy whispered leaning in to giver her a fleeting kiss “Oh, what will the brilliant Doctor ever do with me. What punishment has she in store for me this time? What would it be? Isolation cell? Banishment?”

The Doctor took a moment longer to answer, but when she did, it was with unnerving control.

“Maybe I’ll kill you this time.”

Missy leant back and laughed, breathless and delighted, but the Doctor’s face took on a dangerously dark edge.

Missy gasped “Oh-” all theatrics gone from her face, she snapped her hips against the Doctor’s thigh a little harder and scanned her face, silently accepting the challenge with a smirk “You wouldn’t.”

The Doctor smirked back “You don’t know me-” she moaned when Missy purposefully changed the angle of her wrist, reaching deeper inside her “You don’t know this me enough…”

“Oh, Doctor-”

Missy didn’t get to finish the sentence, the Doctor lifted up, wrapping one arm around her waist and bending the leg Missy sat on to get more leverage. The Doctor kissed her then, lapping at her tongue with long slow strokes of her own. A kiss so soft it almost felt out of place with the wet sounds of Missy’s fingers slipping in and out of her. Missy refused to yield to that, refused to slow down her fingers. She twisted her thumb against her clit instead, swallowing the shivering moan that got out of the Doctor.

So starstruck by the beautiful sound the other was making, Missy didn’t notice when the Doctor sneaked her free hand in between them, under her bunched skirts, and plunged two treacherous fingers inside her, instantly rubbing the spot that made her toes curl. It wasn’t fair, she knew this body far too well already. Missy groaned, burying a hands in her blonde hair and tugging in retaliation. The Doctor took it as an opportunity to start speaking again.

“Maybe I’ll lock you in the TARDIS and chuck it inside a dying sun.” she croaked, neck bent backwards “Maybe I’ll stay so that I can watch you burn.”

Missy clamped down on her fingers at that, and the Doctor definitely felt it, because in turn Missy sensed her walls quivering around her. Missy tugged the Doctor’s head forward, pressing their foreheads together. She stared, wide eyed and wild, into the Doctor’s eyes, just as wild and dark. She was one step from losing control, so desperate to just let go.

“You’d like it, wouldn’t you? Just to let me win, let me kill you.” she stuttered, voice broken “I’m the only one who can.”

“Stop holding back.” Missy hissed.

She didn’t even know if she was talking about the Doctor’s impending orgasm or the words she was saying any more, her mind slowly losing clarity.

“Maybe I’ll kill you right now.” the Doctor gasped “We could die together.” Missy moaned in return “I’ll set the coordinates, and travel so far in time the strands of a million paradoxes will tear us ap-...ah-”

The Doctor tensed up, curling forward and laying her forehead on Missy’s shoulder. She came with a hoarse cry, thighs shaking and hips jerking frantically. At the same time, Missy ground down on her fingers, coming in a mess of shivers and broken gasps, the Doctor’s arm around her waist the only thing holding her upright.

They stayed like that for a while, head on each other shoulder, breathing evening out. Missy was the first one to move, she wiggled away from the Doctor, dragging her to lay down beside her. The Doctor hummed, scanning her face and letting her long fingernails trace the side of her face.

“Well then…” Missy murmured “Didn’t know you were so much into murder.” she said full of malice in her voice.

“Didn’t know you were so much into letting me murder you.” the Doctor countered, just as maliciously.

“Point taken.” she leaned forward.

The Doctor let her kiss her and then added “Didn’t know you would resort to need the help of Sycorax either.”

Missy smiled all teeth into the kiss “Aren't you just a smart cookie.” her eyebrows rose “So...are you gonna stop me now?”

The Doctor looked at her all fake innocence and way too many layers of clothing, and considered for a moment.

“Time machine.” she decided in the end, sneaking her arms around her “I’ll do it later.”


End file.
